Fate True Night Second Version
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Una quinta guerra mucho mas oscura que la original ocurrira, gracias a pequeños cambios, mi versión de este fanfic.


Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de autor de la saga Fate, estos pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y a su equipo, hago esto solamente con fines de diversión.

Nota del autor: El argumento de esta historia pertenece a _**Toane07 ver2.0**_ , el me permito realizar una adaptación de este fanfic, por lo que es conveniente que pasen a su perfil para leer el prologo de esta historia.

 **10 años antes de la guerra**

 **Instituto de Fuyuki**

Sakura Takeshi siempre se había considerado una chica normal su padre Yamato Takeshi trabajaba en una agencia de seguros, mientras que su madre Hinata Takeshi (de soltera Kinoko) se dedicaba al hogar; sus calificaciones no eran malas pero no se encontraban muy por encima de la media, tampoco era una deportista excepcional excepto en el Kyudo donde siempre había demostrado su innata habilidad con el arco. En cuanto a su apariencia era una adolescente bastante atractiva, aunque su belleza era opacada por las ídolos de la escuela, solo siendo llamativo de su físico eran los curiosos mechones de cabello purpura, que contrastaban con el color negro del resto de su cabello, haciendo juego con su cabello sus ojos también eran purpuras.

Sakura sospechaba que ese exótico color debió ser de algún familiar lejano, aunque esto solo eran especulaciones dado que siempre que le preguntaba a su madre sobre dicho asunto, esta cambiaba la conversación, por lo que decidió dejar de indagar.

Si Sakura Takeshi era una chica normal, por lo que no podía entender el que dos estudiantes de grados superiores tuvieran tanta insistencia de hablar con ella.

 **8 años antes de la guerra**

 **Mansión Tohsaka. Fuyuki**

Rin Tohsaka se encontraba alistando maletas con lo necesario para lo que seria un largo viaje, después de mucho meditar, había decidido estudiar en la Torre del Reloj; sabía lo crueles que eran los profesores, sobretodo con los alumnos que no provenían de antiguas familias y aunque este no fuera su caso conocía perfectamente la relación que su familia mantenía con otras familias de magos, con los Archivald encabezando el listado. Pero a pesar de eso era por mucho la mejor escuela de magia y el asistir a dicha institución le brindaría las herramientas para ganar la quinta Guerra del Grial y restaurar el honor el honor que su familia perdió en la anterior.

En un principio pensó en incluir a su hermana y solicitar su apoyo, pero eso actualmente era algo imposible.

/Flashback/

Había pasado un mes de iniciado el ciclo escolar ya pesar de que Rin se había topado con ella en anteriores ocasiones, solo en ese momento tuvo el coraje de hablar con ella, con su hermana.

—Sakura-san— la llamo por su nombre, sin estar segura como debería hablarle a su hermana después de tanto tiempo.

—Tohsaka-sempai— contesto esta con timidez— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Te agradecería infinitamente si lo hicieras— indico con tono firme— ¡Necesito de tu ayuda para ganar la Guerra del Grial!

— ¿La guerra del Grial?— pregunto la otra con una mueca de incomprensión adornando su rostro.

—El evento que ocurrió hace ya casi 10 años— Indico la pelinegra, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su estomago, esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

—No se a lo que se refiere sempai, lo único que sé sucedió en ese tiempo fue el incendio que destruyo gran parte de Fuyuki, aunque mi familia no estuvo involucrada en este ya que nosotros siempre hemos vivido en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Rin escuchaba estas palabras anonadada, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, estaba mentalmente preparado para sentir el rencor y la ira de parte de su hermana, pero las palabras de esta solo reflejaban extrañeza e incomprensión, sin poder soportarlo mas decidió irse.

—Olvídalo Sakura-san, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, planeaba hacerte una broma de bienvenida pero creo que no sirvo para esto — exclamo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—No importa Sempai, ¡Fue una broma divertida!—dijo riendo por lo bajo usando una sonrisa sincera completamente contraria a la que ella mostraba en ese momento.

Con el corazón destrozado, la heredera Tohsaka unos pasos alejándose de su hermana, aunque antes de perderla de vista, decidió hacerle una ultima pregunta.

—Sakura-san— ¿nos hemos conocido antes?

— Nunca la había visto hasta el inicio de cursos.

/Fin del Flashback/

A pesar de haber pasado años de dicho suceso, Rin lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ese mismo día; al terminar de alistar la ultima maleta, llamó al aeropuerto para solicitar un taxi, y mientras este se dirigía a su destino, ella repasaba su plan de juego.

Estudiaría los años que considerase necesarios en Inglaterra y regresaría a Fuyuki convertida en una maga completa, con el poder para hacer pagar a Gilgamesh y a Kirei Kotomine su traición, para así proclamarse vencedora de la quinta guerra y al conseguir el grial utilizaría este para obtener su mas anhelado deseo; cambiaría su historia familiar, su madre no se suicidaría, su padre no seria asesinado y sobretodo, su hermana jamás habría sido entregada a otra familia. Utilizando el poder del grial, reescribiría el pasado haciendo que Tokiomi Tohsaka poco después del nacimiento de Sakura, muriese de alguna enfermedad degenerativa, pasado algún tiempo su madre contraería nupcias con Kariya Matou quien las mantendría alejadas de las oscuras intenciones de Zouken, de esa manera obtendría la familia feliz que quería, no solo para ella sino para su amada hermana.

—Señorita, llegamos— la voz del conductor la regreso a la normalidad, pago su pasaje y dijo un "Gracias" lo suficientemente fuerte para que las personas que se encontraran en el área vecina lo encontraran, el hombre solo sonrió, y atendió a un hombre de negocios que le hizo la señal de parada. Rin sonrió para si misma, seguramente el hombre pensaría por el resto de su vida que ella le había agradecido por el transporte, pero en realidad le agradecía por ayudarle a llevar a cabo su venganza.

 **6 años antes de la guerra**

 **Selva del Amazonas; Brasil**

Emiya Shirou contemplaba el vasto océano con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos dorados, mientras que sostenía con fuerza una urna mortuoria que contenía las cenizas de su otrora maestro Kairi Sisigou.

Hacia algún tiempo que la salud del mercenario empeoraba con el paso de los días y este tuvo que acudir al medico, mas por insistencia de su pupilo que por iniciativa propia; el diagnostico había sido contundente cáncer pulmonar, la neoplasia se encontraba tan avanzada que resultaba imposible el tratarla; incluso con radiación y/o quimioterapia el pronostico mas esperanzador era de medio año.

Kairi considerando lo aburrido que sería el morir de esa forma, opto por tener una aventura final, le informo a Shirou sobre una misión en Sudamérica, mas específicamente en el Amazonas, que le habían asignado aproximadamente treinta días antes. El motorista era un hombre precavido en el mundo en que vivía era una cualidad vital, muchas veces una misión podía convertirse en una trampa ideada por alguno de sus múltiples enemigos con el fin de terminar con su vida, por lo que se había mostrado recelosos ante el hombre que lo contrato, no estaba seguro que era pero algo en ese sujeto le daba un mal presentimiento.

La encomienda consistía en detener a un magus que había matado a cientos de personas, tratando de utilizar la vida de estas, para alargar la propia; al no haber ningún conflicto de interés la Asociación de Magos decidió seguir observando los progresos del sujeto ya que a pesar de llevar a cabo unos monstruosos actos, demostraba suficiente potencial, como para que su orden de sellado no fuera dictada, al menos hasta que lograra un verdadero avance; de todas maneras, las personas que utilizaba eran indigentes y personas de bajos recursos, es decir personas que podían desaparecer fácilmente, o al Menos los miembros de la torre del Reloj así lo consideraban.

/ Flashback/

La asignación, no resultaba sencilla, puesto que además de lo difícil de acceder al terreno, el magus había contratado a grupos criminales fuertemente armados para custodiar su guarida, una vieja prisión abandonada, la cual había sido equipada con cámaras y sensores digitales.

Con una impresionante velocidad, el mercenario saco una escopeta, de cañones recortados, la cual disparó algo que se veía justamente como dedos humanos. Con la excelente puntería del mercenario este elimino a los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta, mientras que mediante una seña le indico a Shirou que se encargara de las cámaras, este ante la orden proyecto un par de pistolas, Colt M1911 además de realizar un análisis estructural de los lugares de donde se encontraban las cámaras con lo que resulto muy sencillo el derribar estas sin necesidad de muchos disparos, los cuales seguramente habrían llamado la atención y arruinado el factor sorpresa.

Utilizando las huellas dactilares de uno de los guardias recientemente finados el hombre de larga melena decido abrir la puerta con cautela, extrañamente al ingresar no encontraron a nadie, esto estaba lejos de ser buena suerte y ambos varones lo sabían. Después de atravesar múltiples corredores, al llegar a lo que anteriormente fue el comedor de la prisión, se toparon con mas de un centenar de sujetos fuertemente armados con metralletas, rifles y pistolas; evidentemente el tipo que los había contratado les tendió una trampa para atrapar no solo al famoso mercenario, sino también al hijo del legendario "magus killer", dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo para esta mierda— indico con molestia el varón mayor. Al tiempo que adoptaba una pose de combate con Shirou haciendo lo mismo.

/Fin del flash back/

Al final la misión fue cumplida, el magus fue asesinado, los hombres a su cargo neutralizados, los datos de la investigación destruidos y los prisioneros liberados, para cualquiera la misión fue un éxito, menos para Shirou. Ni el ni su maestro supieron como ocurrió, pero una bala perdida impacto contra el pulmón izquierdo del mayor, tal vez con atención medica oportuna hubiese sobrevivido, pero por la necedad de este, no le indico a su aluno sobre dicha herida, hasta haber completado la misión, y a pesar de las suplicas del pelirrojo, el motorista no acepto ir a un hospital a que lo trataran pues este, le parecía una muerte menos dolorosa, que morir a causa de su enfermedad.

Shirou no esta seguro de la decisión de su maestro, aun así no objeto nada y se quedo junto este hasta que abandono el mundo de los vivos. De ser por el hubiese estado mas tiempo en dicha prisión, pero con toda la destrucción que se había armado, la Asociación de magos llegaría tratando de obtener respuestas, y el no estaba con humor de darlas, además la relación de su familia con la mayoría de los maugs nunca fue buena por lo que era mejor el abandonar dicho lugar, llevando el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro.

Entre las ultimas voluntades que su maestro le había indicado se encontraba el que sus cenizas fueran echadas al mar, según el su espíritu rebelde no soportaría estar en un solo lugar ni siquiera muerto. Y mientras el pelirrojo esparcía el contenido de la urna, de sus ojos se escurrían algunas lagrimas traicioneras, que el no había podido evitar mientras recordaba las enseñanzas que tuvo con el hombre de facha de motociclista. Una vez la urna estaba vacía, se dirigió al aeropuerto mas cercano, comprando un boleto para el lejano oriente, la otra voluntad de su maestro fue que le entregara los resultados que había obtenido durante sus viajes y también algunas investigaciones que realizo sobre pociones, a su familia, y el de los ojos dorados así lo haría.


End file.
